Promise of a new world
by Rogercat
Summary: Finrod is facing a new yet very different adventure: to become a father


_**Promise of a new world**_

Finrod knew that he was a brave person. Had he not been brave, it would have been a lot harder for him to survive in Middle-Earth, and most likely fail to kill that damned werewolf with only his hands and teeth. But right now, he felt scared in a whole new manner he never had done before.

"Sit down and drink some tea to calm your nerves, dear son, you are not doing Amarië or your gardener any favor in ruining the lawn by walking up tracks in the grass," his father Finarfin requested from where he was seated at the small table and chairs used for drinking tea out in the garden. Angrod was keeping himself busy by chopping wood on the other side of the hedge, while Aegnor had fallen asleep with a book over his face on a second wooden bench not far away.

"I can not sit down until that one of the maids brings news from the birthing chamber!" Finrod almost wailed, sounding unusual hysterical from the look of half-hidden anxiety. Finarfin resisted the urge to roll his eyes over how his first-born acted currently.

"_If anyone else saw him right now, they would find it very hard to believe that he once wrestled a werewolf to death…_"

Though to be fair, he did recognize himself in the eldest son's anxiety right now, from the time when Eärwen was in childbirth to bring out Finrod into the living world from her womb.

"You are not helping Amarië by sending over your anxiety to her though your marriage bond right now, so sit down and drink the calming tea so she can focus on giving birth. Your mother, two sisters-in-law and the most experienced midwives of Tirion are with her."

Since Finrod did not really listen, Finarfin called for his second son Orodreth to come out and give his brother a stronger calming drink of some kind.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Soon enough, Finrod were a little more calm, if only because of the concoction Orodreth had almost forced into his throat, showing that the second brother could be forceful if it was needed and would not hesitate to get tough on his own siblings if needed.

"I hate you right now, Artaresto…."

Orodreth heard his Quenya name, but kept working on the herb mixture in his a mortar and using a pestle to crush the dried herbs into a fine powder.

"I was the same when Finduilas would be born and Calen chose to actually knock me out with a very strong herbal concentrate meant for those who have trouble sleeping in order to not have me walking around in restlessness in the hallway outside, so when I regained consciousness Finduilas had already been born."

Knowing how determined Orodreth's much beloved Sindarin wife could be at times, and how well-matched they were as a couple for their shared love of herbalism, Finrod could really imagine that to happen.

"Did she request you to do the same with me right now?" he wondered, and his brother only smiled.

"_**I have a baby cousiiiiiiiiiin!**_" a female voice suddenly called from the villa, and Finduilas showed up, her cheeks reddened by running from the birthing chamber to the garden where the males of the family had been told to wait. Realizing what his niece meant, Finrod was stopped from running indoors by his father and all three of his younger brothers.

"I would prefer to avoid drugging you even more with the calming drink right now. Let Amarië rest for a few minutes and wash up after birth so she can feel freshed up when you see them."

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Amarië was resting in their bed, but she showed signs of having been washed up and dressed in a new nightgown, since it was not the same Finrod had seen her in before he was banished out of the birthing chamber by his own mother. A bundle of small baby blankets was in her arms.

"It seems like this generation will not have the same number of sons born in the past ones. Both Artaresto and yourself managed to get daughters first."

She handled Finrod their daughter. Even with the faint hair curls still somewhat wet, it was impossible to ignore how strongly the baby seemed to favor the Vanyarin blood of her mother.

"_Saira,_ for I have a feeling that this little lady will grow to have a wise mind," Finrod spoke with all the pride of a new father, gently touching one of the small hands with his thumb.

And what a day for her to be begotten on, twelve months previously, when Finrod had been so overjoyed by the news that Sauron had been defeated and would never be able to cause harm again to the Free Peoples of Middle-Earth! Amarië had been in a good mood as well, so perhaps it was not so strange that she ended up with child that night...

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Author note:

Saira is a name in Quenya which means "wise" and is meant as a hint to how Finrod was called Nóm, which translates to 'Wisdom' by Bëor and his followers


End file.
